Cache c'que t'as dans le caleçon
by Floralpunkthms
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la transidentité (tout genre en général) où nos vidéastes francophones favoris sont mes cobayes. Mais c'est pour le fun hein (vue le titre, ça risque pas d'être autre chose).
1. Lolo

**WhoOps j'arrête pas d'oublier que le format du texte change sur ff. Donc voilà la un peu plus correcte.**

* * *

Matin. Coup sur le réveil qui ne veut pas arrêter de gueuler.

Un grognement. Ne pas vouloir se lever.

Un œil ouvert, mi clos, endormi.

Antoine prit une minute pour bien se réveiller.

Il était 8:30 du matin. Antoine avait rendez-vous avec qui déjà? Ah, oui. Nyo, Mathieu et Alex, parce que le plus petit était venu de Nantes pour lui rendre visite pendant quelques jours.

Deuxième grognement. _Putain, la flemme._

Antoine prit une deuxième minute pour penser. Antoine. Non. Ce n'était pas une journée Antoine, peut-être même pas une semaine. Qui sait, putain, pas lui.

 _Lui_. Troisième grognement.

Elle finit par se lever.

* * *

Antoine - Éléonore ou comme elle aime s'appeler dans ce genre de journée, - est quelqu'un d'assez spécial, on pourrait dire.

Après c'est vrai que ça la fait chier de devoir expliquer aux inconnus pourquoi "un mec avec une barbe porte une robe et du maquillage", parce que oui, plus de monde qu'elle le voudrait l'aborde à ce sujet. Et oui, à chaque fois elle les envoie se faire foutre.

Évidemment, quand elle s'était rendu compte que le fait d'avoir une bite des fois la rendait malade, et des fois non, et que franchement, de temps en temps, elle en avait rien à foutre, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle avait donc oubliée cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le lycée, pour s'en rappeler à 24 ans, dans un kfc avec son tout nouveau meilleur ami Mathieu, la bouche remplie de poulet graisseux mais putain de bon.

Après, son histoire de grandes découvertes impossibles et poignantes, de désespoir, de peur et de haine avaient fini par être une recherche de quinze minutes sur internet et plusieurs fois la même définition.

Donc, rien de très passionnant.

Antoine, ou plutôt Éléonore aujourd'hui, est comme elle aime dire avec un accent anglais prétentieux genderfluid ou genre fluide, qu'elle trouve moins classe et crédible, parce que putain, le français ça gâche tout.

Bref. Elle n'en avait pas fait tout un drame. A quoi bon faire tout un cinéma pour ça? Bon, c'est vrai que des gens le vive mal, enfin c'est ce qu'elle en avait compris après lu sur le sujet les jours suivants.

C'est un concept très simple: des fois, pendant elle ne sait pas combien de temps, elle est Antoine, des fois elle est Éléonore et parfois, la seule façon pour elle de l'expliquer c'est d'imaginer plusieurs points d'interrogation.

Pour faire encore plus simple: elle a des jours fille, elle a des jours garçon et elle a des jours où elle ne pouvait se donner un genre. Des fois ça peut même être des mois.

Et ses potes n'ont pas posé trop de questions, ce qui est plutôt cool pour elle vu qu'elle n'avait ni l'envie d'expliquer ni l'envie de se répéter un milliard de fois comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec des gens qui franchement ne pouvaient pas se mêler de leurs propres culs. Ils avaient juste demandé qu'elle spécifie si c'était un jour Lolo ou Antoine, pour ne pas se tromper. Mais avec le temps ils avaient appris à faire la différence eux-mêmes.

Parce que, franchement, quand tu la vois arriver avec du rouge à lèvres rouge, les jambes épilées et douces et une jupe, tu te dis pas "ah! Ça soit doit être mon gros Gaillard Macho d'Antoine."

Donc, bon, c'est pas une histoire à en pleurer.

* * *

"Putain, Lolo, on va être à la bourre," Nyo, qui l'attendait en bas de chez elle, la poussa presque dans la voiture en la voyant arriver, "T'avais vraiment besoin d'autant de temps pour te préparer? Faut qu'on soit à la gare dans dix minutes."

Elle soupire en ricanant, le laissant se plaindre le long du trajet, lui répétant la même excuse pourrie, celle qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois et lui laissant la trace de son rouge à lèvres bordeaux sur la joue.

À la gare, Mathieu et Alex les attendaient, assis par terre avec leurs portables. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant.

Des câlins. Des regards de travers.

Des rires. De la confiance en elle.

Putain que le nain lui avait manqué. Il lui faisait toujours des compliments sur son maquillage ou ces vêtements, toujours avec les mêmes blagues sur ses cheveux qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à dompter. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Un bar. Des regards réprobateurs.

Plus de rires. Entre eux cette fois.

Mathieu qui se plaint des prix très élevés de la bière à Paris alors qu'il en demande une troisième.

Puis une voix. Timide et féminine.

"Excusez-moi?" Avait dit une femme qui s'était approchée d'elle. Éléonore avait entendu les rires de ses amis s'arrêter, attendant le pire. Ils étaient très protecteurs d'elle, même s'ils savaient que leur Lolo chérie d'amour pouvait très bien se défendre seule.

"Euh...oui?" Sa propre voix lui parut soudainement très grave comparée à celle de la jeune brune qui se tenait nerveusement face à elle.

"C'était pour savoir où vous avez achetée votre robe," dit-elle avec un peu plus de confiance et un sourire, "C'est bête de vous déranger pour ça mais, je la trouve vraiment magnifique."

"Chez Zara!" Elle lui répondit avec enthousiasme, se levant de sa chaise pour que la jeune femme puisse avoir une meilleure vue de la robe, "Elle coûte un peu chère par contre, mais elle est superbe, je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira comme un gant!" C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait aborder de cette façon, sans question intrusive, ni de regard louche ou plein de jugement.

"Merci beaucoup!" La remercia la petite brune avec un sourire éclatant, qui fit chaud au cœur à la plus grande. Et comme elle est arrivée, elle partit.

"Je fais des jalouses apparemment." Fit-elle avec un ricanement en s'asseyant.

"C'est parce que t'es la plus magnifique super-sexy, mon lapin." Replica Mathieu immédiatement avec un sourire moqueur mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa phrase.

"Ta gueule mon chou, la petite dame magnifique super sexy est plus grande que toi et peut te défoncer."

"Tu m'aimes trop pour ça." Lui répondit le plus vieux avec un sourire entre moqueur et charmeur qui lui fit rouler des yeux avant de rire.

Donc bref, la vie est classe quoi.


	2. Piqûre

**J'ai carrément oublié de faire un petit commentaire d'auteur sur l'os d'avant donc le voici:**

 **J'avais très envie d'en faire depuis vachement longtemps, et vue que j'ai énormément besoin d'inspiration et motivation pour continuer mon autre histoire Alias, je me suis dit que faire tout plein d'os sur la transidentité pourrait m'aider.**

 **Donc je vais essayer d'en faire assez avec plusieurs genres, et vidéastes. Des gens tout doux de Twitter mon filé des idées, du coup j'en ai encore quelques-uns à écrire, mais hésiter pas à m'en passer plus!**

 **Edit (à l'anglaise magle) : j'ai dû changer le format ici aussi ptn ff needs to get its shit together.**

* * *

Laink ne comprend pas comment après trois ans sous traitement hormonal, il a toujours aussi peur des aiguilles. Où de faire des injections de testostérone tout seul.

Ça ne fait même pas mal, puisque l'aiguille est si fine qu'on ne la sens même pas. Le petit liquide anesthésiant évite parfaitement n'importe quelle douleur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il doit endurer ça tout les deux jours, puisque ce n'est qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines maintenant.

Et pourtant, les piqûres le terrifient toujours autant. Putain, ça le fait tellement chier.

Et pour arranger le tout, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de sa dose, et l'infirmière qui s'occupe de ses injections n'est pas là, alors que Laink n'a confiance en personne d'autre pour le faire.

Putain, il en a déjà marre.

Il sait très bien qu'il peut le faire tout seul, la plupart des transgenres le font. D'autres le font aussi avec des médecins, c'est tout aussi normal. Mais merde, il n'a pas le courage de le faire tout seul.

Bon, sa seule solution, c'est d'appeler Terra. Pour qu'il le fasse à sa place. Les meilleurs amis sont là pour ça, non?

-Eh Terra, tu peux venir chez moi c'est genre, super urgent. Alors magne.

-T'as pas ta "truc" aujourd'hui?

-Ouai, justement non. Clarisse est pas là et j'ai personne pour me la faire...

-Bah t'es grand tu peux la faire tout seul.

-Nan, t'sais très bien que je suis une merde. Du coup j'peux pas

-Mais quel chochotte putain. - Il entend Terracid rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Mais TG putain! T'es vraiment un gros con, merde!

Oui, Laink est de mauvaise humeur. Et oui, il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas à dire ça mais ce n'est pas méchant.

-Holà, c'est bon, calmes-toi mec. - Laink imite son meilleur ami d'une voix ridicule, alors qu'il continue de rire. Terra peut presque voir la mine boudeuse du plus petit - Roh ça va, j'arrive pour te faire ta piqûre… vu que Môsieur a besoin d'aide. - Ricane Terra.

-Bordel, t'es insupportable… - Laink soupire, fixant le sachet avec tout son matériel à l'intérieur - juste, fait vite. J'veux en finir le plus rapidement possible.

-J'suis déjà en route! - Et sur ceux, Terracid raccroche.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être insupportable ce con, pense-t-il. Mais bon, au moins il ne surmontera pas cette rude épreuve seul, ce qui lui aurait laissé un traumatisme. Oui, Laink est une putain de victime.

* * *

-Mais arrête de te plaindre putain, j'ai même pas ouvert le sachet!

La plus grosse victime du monde, voilà ce qu'il est, oui.

Terracid vient à peine d'arriver que Laink se plaint déjà de la douleur insurmontable, de tortures des plus cruelles et bien d'autres excuses à la con que Terracid ignore comme il peut. Mais ça commence franchement à être chiant et il vas sans aucun remords ni regrets lui en coller une.

-Maieuh, tu sais que j'aime pas les aiguilles.

-Comment elle fait Clarisse pour te supporter, sérieux... - Terracid soupire et ouvre le sachet et dispose tout sur la table. Flacon de testostérone liquide, seringue plus aiguille séparées et toujours emballer. Lingettes désinfectantes et lingettes avec anesthésie. Tout était prêt - Allez, Laink calmes-toi un peu, elle te la fait où l'injection d'habitude? - Laink ne répond pas, toujours assis dans un coin du canapé et les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine. Qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas cachée par son binder. Terracid ne s'y habitue jamais, mais mieux vaux ne pas faire de commentaires - Alors?

-Sur ma cuisse droite. - Il répond, avec une toute petite voix. Se déshabiller le rend mal à l'aise, et même s'il a pleinement confiance en Terracid, ça ne change absolument rien. Putain, pourquoi Clarisse a dû se barrer aujourd'hui?

Remarquant vite l'embarra de son meilleur ami, Terracid n'insiste pas pour savoir la localisation précise. Il se met à réfléchir, cherchant un moyen pour que Laink ne soit pas si inconfortable avec la situation. Mais Terracid étant le boloss qu'il est, ne cherche pas si loin non plus.

-Peut-être que si tu met un short et tu le remonte ce s'ra bon pour la piqûre?

-J'avoue. - Sourit le plus petit après un instant de réflexion.

C'était donc après une bonne quinzaine de minutes après, une fois que Laink trouve enfin un short dans le bordel pas possible de son armoire, qu'ils sont fin prêts.

Terracid avec une seringue pleine -avec le bon dosage, bien-sûr- et Laink, qui chantonne une vieille chanson pour enfants, afin de se calmer.

-Passe ta jambes j'vais essayer d'être rapide, promis. - Terra s'assoit sur la table basse, près du matos ; juste à côté, Laink finit de remonter son short.

-Oui mais non, tu peut pas aller vite. - Il retire sa jambes pour l'éloigner de Terra - Sinon ça passera pas, l'aiguille est trop fine. - Le plus grand soupire, exaspérer, roulant si fort des yeux qu'il doit voir son propre cerveau.

-Bon, déjà tu prend les petites lingettes et tu fais ton bordel avec et après on verra. - Terracid lui lance les deux sachets de lingettes que Laink récupère in extremis, avec une moue - Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui voulait que j't'aides aussi.

-C'est bon, ta gueule…- Il boude - C'est bon. - Puis il le laissa finalement prendre sa jambe.

Terracid ne l'admettrait jamais, parce que primo : no homo, et deuzio : parce que ce n'est pas facile d'avouer ce genre de truc, mais Laink a des jambes de ouf. Il se rapproche de Laink pour atteindre sa cuisse, la prenant d'une main et rapprochant l'aiguille de l'autre, et voit son ami frémir légèrement au contact de sa main contre sa peau.

Fermant fort les yeux pour éviter de voir quoi que ce soit, Laink ne sent pas l'aiguille rentrer dans sa chaire. La main de Terra se contractant sur sa cuisse, lui donne une distraction parfaite (mais no homo, hein, c'est juste agréable). Et il ne sent pas l'aiguille partir non plus.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux il est surpris de voir Terracid qui lui met un pansement sur la cuisse. Terracid lui sourit légèrement, lui offrant une petite tape sur l'autre cuisse en se relevant.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si mal. - Laink fit un bruit approbateur en regardant sa jambe.

-Merci. - Le châtain lui sourit amplement, lui montrant toute sa gratitude.

-Bon, on se fait un CS:GO pour fêter ça?

-Ouais!

Donc, oui, Laink était une victime, mais est-ce qu'il en avait quelque chose à battre quand il pouvait défoncer Terracid dans CS?


	3. Agenre Amixem

**Celui-ci est tout petit, et raconte pas grand chose, mais sur Twitter on a voulu du agenre!Amixem donc voilà du agenre!Amixem.**

* * *

-Mais en fait, du coup, t'es un mec ou pas?

Amixem soupire. Fort. Très fort. Pour bien montrer à quel point la question le soûl. Il en avait marre de cette même question à chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Mais franchement marre.

Il a donc décidé de ranger son ordi dans son sac, se lever et partir. Il n'a aucune envie de gâcher de précieuses secondes de sa vie sur quelqu'un comme ça. Transphobie de merde.

En général, Maxime n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'énerve facilement, contrarié au grand maximum, mais jamais vraiment énerver. Comme ses vidéos peuvent en témoigner pour lui, il est plutôt du côté à tourner la connerie en comédie, il n'aime pas se prendre la tête. C'est pour ça que beaucoup disent qu'il est un bon pote, il est celui qui apporte la bonne humeur et le rire.

Mais, la seule chose qu'il déteste le plus au monde, et qui le foutra immédiatement dans une colère noire: La transphobie.

Amixem, bien qu'il utilise les pronoms masculins, est agenre. Cela ne veut pas dire asexué, qui est une chose complètement différente. Ou asexuel, qui est une sexualité. Non, il est agenre. Il ne s'identifie avec aucun genre, ni homme, ni femme, ni aucun genre dans le spectre de la transidentité.

Et la plupart du temps, ça lui en a causé des problèmes. Il en a perdu des amis, des proches. Et les moqueries, les remarques blessantes. Il a mal, la plupart du temps. Tous ces mots, tous ces "mais si tu te parle au il, c'est pas mieux de rester un mec?" Et les "ouais mais du coup t'es quand même un gars" ou encore "ouais bah en gros ça change rien". Forcément que ça change, et beaucoup, mais ils arrivent toujours à le remettre en question. Il arrive qu'il se dise que c'est vrai, qu'au fond il se fait des idées, qu'il est un homme, qu'il faut qu'il accepte ça, que ça sert à rien de se battre contre sa nature.

Donc, c'est vrai, il ne se bat pas avec sa nature. Sa nature c'est d'être lui même. Il est Amixem, youtubeur français, il aime les jeux vidéos, il sait jouer du piano de dingue, il a des amis qu'il adore et qui l'adorent en retour, une communauté soudée, et il est trans. Plus spécifiquement agenre.

Et putain, il est heureux.

Forcément quelquefois le doute et sa dysphorie vont venir l'embêter, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va laisser s'abattre.


End file.
